Acceptance or Execution
by Shiden Kiuryu
Summary: Will Head captain accept Shiden and his friends or will they pay with their lives?


**I hope this one comes out better than the others plz leave reviews.**

Chapter 3: Acceptance or Execution.

Shiden was wide eyed at the beauty of the seireitei, "Must take a lot of work to keep this place so…well clean especially with all the recent hollow attacks." Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, large groups of hollows keep showin' up and I'm just gonna keep killin em'." Ichigo said getting louder. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and his now older (17 year old) pink haired lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi appeared before them. "We also have to clean up after him.' Rukia said nodding towards the brute. "So this is the kid that's been stirring up the hollows with his MASSIVE REIATSU?!" Kenpachi said drawing his sword and coming down with a massive swing. Shiden countered the blade over his head all the concrete around them came up and everyone jumped out the way. Shiden gave a devilish look and kicked Kenpachi down the street. Kenpachi flash stepped back to the site of the fight. "That was a good blow for a kid your age, but you won't survive my next attack!" Kenpachi removed his eye patch and exploded with reiatsu. "You wanna bet" Shiden said as he pumped out an amount of reiatsu to match his opponent. The two swung their blades releasing a shockwave of reiatsu so large that the battle area was destroyed. Once again Shiden was overcome by his inner hollow. Kenpachi had a deep wound across his chest. Yachiru looked down, "Kenny!" "No worries Yachiru The kid won fair and square." Kenpachi fell on his face. Shiden's mask shattered and his knees began to wobble. Ichigo flash stepped to catch him but Shiden fell the other way. "Hey!" Aaori yelled. "What he looked like he was falling the other way!" Nakatora picked Shiden up by his waist and carried him. Ichigo looked back "You can handle this right Yachiru?" "Yep Ichi, I got it" she said giving him a thumbs up.

Shiden woke up upon entering the meeting room. He saw all the captains looking at him. "What happened to him?" Captain Kyoraku asked. "Kenpachi." Ichigo responded. "Oh my, is he all right" Captain Ukitake asked in a worried voice. "Yep, he won." Ichigo answered. "Enough!" Head Captain Yamamoto demanded slamming the bottom of his cane/Zanpakuto on the floor. This caused Shiden jump wide awake and the room to silence. "Well all think it is an amazing feat that a young boy was able to defeat Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, but that is not the pressing issue right now. The issue is that your massive reiatsu has stirred the hollows and they are attacking the seireitei." Head Captain said. Shiden was nervous, but he spoke, "Excuse me Old Man, I understand what I have done and I want to fix it accept me as a shinigami and I will fight every hollow until I kill em' all especially the ones who killed my parents! I'm here with what I consider as my family and we want to become shinigami, to defend all who fear hollows!" Aaori was clapping softly, Nakatora, and was nodding his head. Captain Kyoraku mumbled, "Good speech." Head Captain lifted an eyebrow, "Are you all sure you are ready to accept the responsibility, are you ready to see you comrades die, possibly the ones standing next to you?" Shiden looked over at his friends, and back at the Head Captain, "More than ready sir!" Shiden said with that nothin' can stop me face. "Well I approve, Welcome to the 13 Court Guard Squads. You will be assigned to your squads and living quarters tomorrow, until then I want you to get acquainted with all of your comrades. DISMISSED!" He said pounding his staff on the ground. After the meeting they were fitted for their shinigami robes. "Wow mine fits perfect!" Aaori squealed. "Yeah!" Shiden commented. "Hm." Nakatora said nodding. First they headed to the squad two barracks. "Hello I'm Soifon, Captain of squad two, or more widely known as the _Stealth Force._" She said holding out her hand. Shiden shook her hand just as she flipped him over her shoulder. Shiden landed on his toes, and landed a nice sweep kick, and actually caused her to fall. He helped her up. "Oh no here comes lieutenant Lard-ass." She said holding her head. "You should leave, Now hurry!" Soifon said hurrying them away. Next was three, there they met lieutenant Kira. "Soooo, where's your captain?" Shiden asked the emo lieutenant. Kira looked up. "Umm, excuse me where's your captain? Shiden asked again. "Can't you tell thets a soft spot for me? Kira responded. The gang met the rest of the 13 and had already made decisions on where they wanted to go, "I wanna go to Eleven." Shiden said. "But that captain almost could have killed you!" Aaori said. "Exactly!" Shiden said. "Well I want to go to Four." Aaori said. "I'm all for Five." Nakatora said. "Well we'll see tomorrow." Shiden said as they slept in the squad five barracks.


End file.
